Damn Her
by VigilSoul
Summary: Duty called for him to return to the Dark Lord's side. These are Snape's musings as he treks to Great Gates, leaving Hogwarts behind, possibly for the last time. And his encounter with the stareyed twit, Sinistra, along the way.


_AN: Once again, I don't own anything that could possibly be traced to the Harry Potter universe; and most unfortunatly I don't get paid for this. It's merely a pastime that I hope you will enjoy._

_This oneshot fic is set at the very end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. And It really is for all those Snape/Sinistra fans out there. VigilSoul_

**Damn Her**

_"Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...if you are prepared..."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over in Severus Snape's mind as he strode across Hogwart's grounds. He needed to apperate to the Dark Lord's side as soon as possible. He had to try to weasel his way back into the good graces of that evil creature.

_"If you are ready...if you are prepared..."_ He told Dumbledore that he was. How could he have been so stupid to agree to such an impossible feat. He was most likely walking to his death right now. The Dark Lord undoubtedly knew of his treachery and would be most displeased, to say the least.

_"if you are prepared..." _Prepared for what exactly? Prepared to grovel at the Dark Lord's feet? Or prepared to meet his maker? Neither option seemed too pleasing at the moment. Nearing the Dark Forest, Severus paused a moment. His dark eyes wondered over Hogwarts. Even shrouded in darkness, the castle was an impressive sight.

Severus sighed heavily as his memories of life at Hogwarts bombarded him. This school had been the only real place he called home since childhood, and it had been his only sanctuary for the past ten years. _'Will I live to see it again?'_  
Severus found his gaze lingering on the Astronomy tower. The lights were burning brightly there. _'Will I see her again?'_

Severus quickly shook that thought out of his mind. Best not to dwell on such things...he still had an important task at hand.  
A twig snap caught Snape's attention. He was very aware of someone behind him. In a blur of motion, Snape whipped around with his wand already at his assailant's throat.

"Severus!"a soft voice called. Severus could barely see her face, but the voice was all too familiar.

"Blast it, Sinistra!"he scolded in a whisper. "Of all nights to sneak up on someone - I could have killed you!"Sinistra boldly stepped closer, and pushed his wand away from her throat.

"Maybe,"was all she said, before lapsing into a silence.

They stood like that for a almost a minute, simply staring at each other. Neither knew what else to say to the other. Shifting feet, and nervous glances, awkward silence. _'We're acting like bloody teenagers!'_ Severus thought disgustedly. He didn't have time for this. He had to go. The Dark Lord would grow more angry with every passing minute that Severus ignored the summon.

Severus turned away from Sinistra and continued his trek to the outer gates, where he could apperate. He heard Sinistra's hurried footsteps as she caught up to him and fell in step next to him.

"You're going back to Him, aren't you?"She finally broke the uncomfortable silence. He gave her a sidelong glare. _'None of your bloody business.'_

"He's going to be angry with you Severus,"she persisted earnestly. 'Doesn't silence faze anyone anymore?' he thought as she continued her litany. "He's going to punish you for -"

"I am well aware of the risks, Sinistra,"he cut her off harshly, leaving little room for argument. The rest of the walk to the outer gates was silent, both professors were caught up in their own thoughts and fears.

At the gate, Snape paused once more to consider the odd woman who had followed him. Her warm eyes looked on him with a deep sadness that he could not understand.

"Would it do any good if I asked you not to go?"she asked somberly. Snape's eyebrows shot up with that question. The idea of someone actually caring about his well being was foreign and slightly ridiculous to him. But with Sinistra, anything out of the ordinary should be expected.

"No,"he replied. "Dumbledore needs me there."She sighs heavily at his answer.

"I know,"she says gravely, "but it was worth a try."Her eyes once more lock with his, and shine brightly with emotions he could not decipher. The intensity of the gaze makes him uncomfortable, and Severus turns away. It was time for him to leave. But he stops mid-step as Sinistra's hand grips his, holding him back.

"Just come back in one piece,"she whispers and quickly kisses him on the cheek. Severus's eyes widen in shock. He watches her walk away, leaving him rooted in his spot. Confusion and surprise course through his body. His hand reaches up to touch were she had kissed him; the skin there was on fire. Severus's eyes followed her across the grounds, and a deep sense of longing spreads through his chest.

_'Damn her.'_ Snape thinks, but feels no anger. He shakes his head roughly. _'Damn her for doing that right now.'_ He needed to focus tonight. He still had to see the Dark Lord. There was work to be done, and little time left. Snape pulled out his wand an apperated to whatever awaited him, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of Sinistra's lips on his skin.

_AN: What do you think?_


End file.
